Contagious
by patattack750
Summary: Jaune was a normal kid living in the small town Vale U.S.A. Normal life normal friends until one day one gets eaten in front of his face that is. Now Jaune is about to leave Kansas and see just how far this rabbit hole goes as his normal life is drowned in a tide of blood teeth, fur, and cigars... Halloween special!


**OK! Hallowen special! Have a spooky fic just for fun! Don't expect updates on this one.**

* * *

 _Cold..._ It was cold, when Jaune first stirred, a cool dark chill ran up his legs licking up his thighs as he groaned.

"Jaune?" A voice said, low and feminine, far off in the distance.  
 _"Jaune!"_ The voice said again as Jaune moaned he didn't know who was calling him he didn't care, he was-  
 _'Jaune!_ " The voice said again this time with a burning intensity that made his cheeks wince as the boy moaned.  
"What?"  
"JAUNE!"  
"Who's-  
 _"JAUNE ARC!_ Get up this INSTANT!" A fiery voice shouted as Jaune felt his eyes snap open as a pair of smoldering amber eyes glared down to him with baleful intent.  
"Cinder? Is that you? Why are you yelling?"  
"Because it's time for school! You need to get up! NOW!" Cinder shouted not having _any_ of her younger brothers excuses as Jaune moaned.  
"But Cinder! I'm tired!"  
"So am I, but unlike you, I have to go to work today! And also unlike you, I just spent the last half an hour making us both breakfast so the least! You can do is get you sorry but out of your bed and eat with me so you are not late for school. _Again!"_ Cinder said emphasizing the word again, flashing her younger brother a warning look as Jaune sighed, rising out of his bed his short scraggly mop of blonde hair uncombed and shaggy. His light blue eyes sleepily searching around his room looking for an excuse to go back to blissful sleep. Seeing not the youth sigh resigned to his fate.

"Ok, ok! I'm getting up! Hold your horses will you?"  
"Only when I see you downstairs with food in hand now move it! I'm hungry!" _Cinder Arc_ said as she finally left the disaster zone her little brother called a room. Honestly! How could he even begin to sleep in there!? The floor was so heavily littered and filled with old comics, food debris, and other unsightly items. The worst of them all being the crumpled up boxes of tissues... fused together in _knots_ by his bed really! Cinder didn't know if her brother was just stupid or ignorant of the fact that he was living with a woman who did both of their laundries!

Although Cinder was grateful that in the end, she didn't have to see any more crusty socks in her wash anymore, the first time she felt a hard sock and watched it crack she almost vomited then and there.  
"Jaune!"  
"Comming! Her younger brother said as a familiar thud! Filled the air signaling Jaune had fallen out of his bed and was now finally fully awake. "Oww... my head..." Jaune moaned through the floor as Cinder sighed. Having a dunce for a younger brother was a handful at the best of times and downright unbearable at the worst. But she would look after him. She had a debt to repay and Cinder always repaid her debts...

* * *

Jaune was _not_ having a good morning. He had been so rudely interrupted from his dreams by his nagging elder sister Cinder Arc, by her shouting him up, at this unholy hour! It was seven ten! He could sleep for another half an hour easy! Why was she so punctual?  
Jaune shook his head pulling on his bunny hoddies sliding on a worn almost clean pair of blue jeans popping a tic tac and running downstairs. The boy bounded down the wooden floors of his home briefly pausing to say a prayer at the family alter. The small black, throne shaped alter was a centerpiece of the Arc house. A reminder of what was lost.

"Hey, mom, dad, girls. How are you doing?" Jaune asked whispering as he looked at the only remaining pictures of his family. Eight years ago they all died in a car crash, and Jaune along with Cinder who was basically family by they were the only survivors. After that fateful day Cinder told Jaune she promised his mother that she would look after him for the rest of her life and she did.

Cinder took care of _everything,_ being eighteen at the time Cinder became Jaune's legal guardian, and mother in all but name. She took care of all his needs, putting him above herself at every turn. Canceling her own college enrollment to get a job and look after him. She provided everything for Jaubne form the clothes, on his back, to the food in his stomach to the roof above his head. Cinder did all that and more, she was the perfect big sister and Jaune loved her for it.

"Jaune! You coming!? Your food is getting cold!" "Coming! I'm coming!" Jaune said as he entered the large kitchen that looked hilariously small. The massive wooden table that was meant to fit eight plus looked positively gigantic with only two people sitting on it. Jaune walked easily over to his plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. Thanking his sibling who was now fully dressed.

Cinder always wore the same outfit. She had many pairs, of the burning red dress that clung to her already perfect in Jaune's completely unbiased opinion form. Cinder was not just beautiful she was drop dead gorgeous. Her hips and waist turned into a perfect hourglass figure that seemed to defy the laws of physics. And her ample chest that was barely contained in her skin-tight dress caught the eyes of every man and woman when she walked down the street.  
Her hair was also like the rest of her impeccable form flawless was to loose of a word.

 _Perfect_ silky black locks that went down past her waist, Cinder usually kept her raven hair tied up in a knot but when alone with Jaune and when her friends and technically his own Emerald and Mercury were not there she let it down allowing it flow past her waist. Jaune wished she would do it more, she looked better like that anyways, if that was somehow possible, to improve on perfection.

"So, sis, what's the plan today? You boss working you late again?"  
"Yes, Salem is a busy woman Jaune, she demands the best of me." Cinder said easily cutting into her eggs with her fork and knife. Her table manners were also perfect. No wasted motion as she dispatched her eggs and toast with a mechanical precision.

"She is the mayor, I... Cinder-  
 _"Stop."_  
"You don't know what I was going to say!"  
"You my adorable idiot of a little brother were going to suggest that you get a job so that I can go to the community college correct?"  
"I..."  
"And as I have told you countless times before your education comes first. You will not work a job until you are in a four-year college. Neither I nor my siblings will ever _touch_ a community one do you hear that?"  
"But!"  
"No buts, Jaune. I promised your dying mother on her last breath that I would take care of you for the rest of my life. And I intend to do that alright?" Cinder said in her sister tone that said my mind's made up so don't fight me.

"Ok Cinder..."  
"Good boy. Not eat your toast. It's getting cold.' Cinder said as the two siblings began to consume their meal. They passed the time as almost any pair of siblings did, light talking banter and lightly veiled insults laced with underlying care and love. After the meal, it was time to go. Cinder worked the mayor of Vale the small town in the middle of the good ole US of A.

A powerful woman who to be honest terrified Jaune named Salem. She was tall and looked more than willing to break a man in two if he looked at her or Cinder in a wrong way. And while she had never been openly hostile to Jaune she always looked at him in a way that just rubbed him the wrong way. Like he was property or prey...

"Jaune! Were ate my keys?"  
"In the drawer!"  
'Thanks! Come on! You need to get to class on time for once!" Cinder said as Jaune rolled his eyes coming to the large wooden door that led to the outside world and his dreaded place of education.  
"Sure thing! Come on sis!" Jaune said pulling open the door where a pair of bright emerald eyes awaited him with a smile on thier face.  
 _"Jaune!"_  
"Pyrrha!" Jaune said smiling as his childhood friend, superstar athlete, top of her class and all-out beauty Pyrrha Nikos greeted him. The tall woman smiled dressed head to toe in her usual red outfit. Her bronze choker still on her neck as she grinned. She wore a tight red tank top that showed off her growing chest and a light plaid skit with brown boots.

"Hey Pyr, what's up? Why are you here so early?" Jaune asked already knowing the answer. Pyrrha always came to his house to walk him to school. Usually, Cinder did not have time to drive him in and when she did he liked to have Pyrrha and her get-  
"I came here-  
"She came here to see my little brother and _mooch_ of my good will." Cinder said as Jaune winced. He knew that his sister and Pyrrha had a rather tense relationship. Jaune didn't know why Cinder and Pyrrha did not get along... they used to not mind one another then there was that business with that _Matching, Aptitude, Intelligent, Design, Engineering, Nescience_ test foundation or _M.A.I.D.E.N_. whatever the hell that was. After that summer Pyrrha and Cinder never saw eye to eye...

"Why hello Cinder. How are you doing this day?" Pyrrha asked her eyes squinting shut as she cocked her head in an unnatural anger as her smile twitched violently.  
"Good my dear _child._ I'm just taking care of my little brother. Who I sleep in the same house with every night. Making sure that no harlot comes to tempt him away." Cinder said her voice signed with flames as Jaune felt the temperature between them was as Cinder wrapped an arm over his shoulder rubbing her breast into his side making him blush as his adoptive sister rubbed against him.

"Cinder!? You are a bit close!"  
"Nonsense little brother. We are always close together like this. We spent almost all out time wrapped up in each other's arms, right Jaune? You love it when your older sister wraps you up?"  
"I-  
Jaune froze as he felt something pull? He swore he say Pyrrha's neck twitched as her hands started to glow? Jaune was seeing thing Pyrrha's hands, no human hands did not glow black. That was impossible and-  
"Oh? It looks like Jaune has a thing for older woman. You know it must be rough when the only man willing to let you touch him is your own brother, right?"  
"Oh? Did I hear something from the pretender? The girl who tried to take what was not hers and got a bit _burnt?"_  
"Big talk old lady."  
"Old lady!?"

"You heard me, how's the eye by the way?" Pyrrha asked making Cinder go stiff as a board. Her body becoming like taut steel as Pyrrha brought up the only moment in Cinder's life when she looked less than perfect. After the M.A.I.D.E.N. incident, Cinder had a nasty gift of her left eye that almost refused to go away and-  
"Oh good, how's the _chest?"_  
"A bit fine, no thanks to some people."  
"Oh? What was that? Was a little thief left a bit _heartbroken,_ when she tried to step out of her bubble?" Cinder cooed as Pyrrha's hands curled into fists as her smile turned into a nasty decisively un Pyrrha like sneer.

"You should go see Ruby Cinder. I heard she doesn't miss twice."  
"Only after you tell her sister to come see Mercury or better yet how about she come and talk to Adam again, I'm sure he would _love_ to see her again. How's her arm by the way? Must be hard for her being a cripple."  
"Hey! Cinder don't talk about Yang like that! She's my friend!"  
"Little brother your taste in friends is less than stell, and is only seconded by your atrocious taste in personal hygiene.'  
"Hey!"  
"Anyways Jaune let's be going. I need to drop you off at school before a temptress gets her claws in you."  
"Oh! Then can we give Pyrrha ride to?"  
"I'm sorry I would love to but Pyrrha needs to train! She has her big track meet coming up and she obviously needs to shed some pounds." Cinder said as Pyrrha looked ready to break her own neck and-

"Oh... ok! Pyrhha I'll see you at school alright?"

"Ok, Jaune! I'll see you in class! Where can be together! _Alone."_

* * *

"Jaune we need to talk about your poor choice of associates." Cinder said as she drove her brother into the early Vale traffic. Leaving thier guarded upper-middle-class neighborhood into the middle of Vale. Her off green colored jeep the former car of his second eldest sister Blue Arc rolling down the streets as Jaune sighed.  
"What's wrong with my friends?" Jaune asked hanging his arm out of the car enjoying the air flow as the two were stopped at a light.

"Jaune you need to make friends that do not make poor life decisions."  
"Poor life decisions? Like what?"  
"Like hanging out with that senile fool of a principal of yours."  
" _Ozpin?_ What's wrong with him?"  
"More than you know."  
"More than I know?" "Jaune you should hang around people more deserving of you! Like Mercury or Emerald!"  
"Do they even _like_ me? Mercury seems to only hang out with me cause you make him and every time I'm alone with Em she never lets me out of her sight! It's like she's some type of bodyguard! Every time one of my friends of anyone walks up to us she gives them a death glare and they go away!"

"She's just being protective Jaune. She is a good friend of mine who is only looking out for my younger and only siblings best interest."

"If you say so, sis."

"I do." Cinder said as Jaune sighed rolling his eyes. Cinder never approved of his friends very much. She was more of a protective sister than Yang was to Ruby. The twin sisters that also doubled as his oldest friends were practically orphans like him. With all three of thier parents on overseas trips for ridiculous amounts of time. Jaune could not even remember the last time he saw Tai, Summer or god forbid Raven in the flesh. Jaune didn't know what thier parents were doing only that Ozpin was apparently aware and the two had been on thier own for well over a year.

Jaune shook his head, knowing that thier was little he could do to help as the car drove a flash of white and black filled his vision.  
 _"AH FUCK!"_ The irritated voice of Roman Torchick said as he and his _assistant? Sister? Lover? Friend? Owner?_ Neopolitan stood around a smoking car. Roman swearing while Neo giggled lighting him a cigar as he gripped his cane.

"Pice of junk!" Roman shouted hitting the car with his cane as Cinder stepped on the gas. Jaune did not know what to think of Roman and Neo. Vale was pretty safe but if there was ever a criminal element it was them. Roman and Neo were rumored to be either involved or aware of just about every illegal thing under the drug dealers, smugglers even hired guns! But that was from Ruby and ANY news from Rub needed to be taken with a pinch of salt and an eye shake form her sister Yang at the best of times.

"Jaune! We are here!"

Cinder said as the pulled up to Jaune's high school the elusive and prestigious _Shade Academy._ The massive concrete structure stood high into the day as Jaune smiled.  
"Thanks for the ride sis!" Jaune said hopping out the jeep as Cinder smiled a rare true smile at her adorable bother.  
"Good luck Jaune! Stay focused in class! I _love you!"_  
"I love you too sis!" Jaune said as Cinder smiled warly before turn the jeep around and driving away as Jaune grinned before walking into class.  
He did not get far...

* * *

"AH!"  
"Velvet? Are you ok?"Jaune asked the timid faunus senior who had bumped into him by accident and was already in the process of hyperventilating with panic.  
"NO! I mean Yes! I mean I"m sorry! I'm too clumsy! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!"  
"It's ok V. Are you ok? Is Cardin bullying you?"  
"What? No, he stopped after you stood up to him. Thanks for that."  
"No problem," Jaune said helping the beautiful senior up as she bowed to him once her cut bunny ears shaking as she hopped away.

"She's bashful."  
"Out of the way _squirt._ " A gruff voice said as Cardin brushed Jaune's should almost knocking him down as Jaune groaned.  
"Why?" He asked his former bully and now almost friend Cardin as-  
 _"JAUNE-JAUNE!"_  
Nora said wrapping her brother from another mother in a hug as Jaune felt this windpipe break.

Nora hugged him with all his might! Making him gag before Ren got her off of him as the three best fired made their way to Oobleck for history class as the first day of his Junior year began...

* * *

Jaune wanted to _die._  
"And that! Class is how the west was won! America was formed on the dreams of a few, washed with the blood and sweat of millions! A fascinating nation built on ideas! Hope! And war! Lovely! Now onto the rest!" The sharp chipper voice of Oobleck doctor, _not_ professor said as Jaune groaned.

He just had to pick the short straw and get Oobleck for a professor. Oobleck was a genius, a literal charity professor, sent from a prestigious four-year school to teach high school history for some reason or the other, and honestly, Jaune was about to die from sheer confusion and mental pain. The good doctor could talk a man to death!

He spit out words at over three hundred a minute and Jaune, as well as most of the other class, was about to clunk out.  
Nora was already gone, the bubbly ginger passed out on her desk a puddle of drool coming from her mouth and a loud snore coming from her face. Ren sighed taking notes calmly for the both of them like the best friend he was.

To his right, the Xiao-long Rose sisters were in a similar state Yang knocked out and Ruby making paper footballs to bounce of Nora's head. Weiss the petite heiress and former crush of Jaune huffed her head twirling her beautiful silver hair in the process. Her tiara shinning in the light. Next to her Jaune's almost! And he did mean his _almost!_ Friend Blake took notes calmly and efficiently next to her friends, and or her team as some people used to call them. Blake was Jaune's almost friend! The two had known each other since childhood. Born in the same hospital only day's apart and with close parents, the two were close but not _close._

Blake was almost another sister to Jaune, they went to each other's birthday parties. They knew each other's interests like the back of thier hands and if you looked at them just on the surface they were practically dating!

Not that Cinder would allow that... no matter how much Kali _shipped_ them. The beautiful faunus mother thought they two were adorable together! And dozens of baby pictures of the two sleeping together made her determined to get her, her blonde cat eared grandchildren! Come hell or high water! Or an overprotective big sister with a burning dislike for team _RWBY._

Jaune shook his head he had no idea why people called the four girls that name. It was ridiculous! Just because all of thier first letters of the name spelled one of thier members name that was still a stretch, and Jaune had tried to have them bond with his sister but Cinder was not having it.

Blake might have been his oldest almost friend but Cinder despised her like the rest of RWBY the rare times when Blake was allowed in their house Cinder shot her a baleful glare that could strip the paint of a boat and made the faunus teenager fell as uncomfortable as possible. Jaune sighed he really should tell Cinder to lay off. And he would! If not for her being the only family he had left alive. The sole provider for his food, clothing, and shelter.

The promise to his dying mother to keep him safe even at the cost of her education. And the fact that a normal Cinder was intimidating and an angry one was downright horrifying. And Jaune was not one to stir the pot espically when that pot had the strength of five men and could put him through a damn wall at a moment's notice.

"And that is all! Please be ready for next class when we will discuss the use of faunus from the thirteen colines used by the early colonial government to hunt down and eliminate native American faunus when the European colonist could not effectively engage them at night!" The doctor said ending the class at once as-  
"I'm up! I'm awake! What'd I miss?" Nora asked bolting up popping the massive spit bubble that was hanging from her nose making Ren sigh.  
"Only the whole class."  
 _"What!?_ No way!"  
"Yes way, don't worry I took the notes for you, Nora."  
"AH! Ren, you are the best!"  
"I know, I know."

"Jaune, did you take any notes?" Pyrrha asked the perfect student already having twin copies of notes in her hand as Jaune blushed.

"Not really... sorry about that..."  
"It's fine, I'm just glad that I can keep up with the man."  
"I know! And I'm sorry about earlier Cinder's a good person she's just a bit overprotective you know?" Jaune said as the members of JNPR went rigid. Juniper JNPR was the name people gave Jaune and his friends, almost as bad as RWBY.

Jaune sighed as much as he loved his friends the animosity between them and his sister was a two-way road. NPR hated Cinder _just_ as much much if not more as Cinder hated them. Pyrrha looked at his sister like she was the devil in human flesh. And Nora and Ren looked like they wanted to put a hammer and knife into her neck respectively. Jaune had tried, really! He tried to make NPR and RWBY like Cinder but the seven of them had nothing but mistrust at best and hatred at worst for one another... The seven would never see eye to eye and if you added Mercury and Emerald into the picture?

Jaune was lucky they never came to blows after the _incident_ at the youth MMA finals of VYTAl last year... The last thing he needed was to see what was superior Mercury's Muay Thai or Yangs mixed MMA fighting styles. Espically in his room! That was a rather poor birthday and he was still fixing the damn holes in his walls from thier spat.

Ever since Yang broken Mercury's leg in a sports fight last year the two were on permanent hostile relations with one another, and even if Yang swore and Jaune did! Believe her it looked like she attacked a downed man and that cost her the tournament. Jaune left his friend group entering the hallway only to have a mini-comet blur into him as he was almost _ripped_ off the floor.

"Jaune!"  
"Ruby! How are you!?" The boy asked grimacing as Ruby put his arm in a constrictor-like grip. Pulling her older and best male friend into her soft blossoming valley and-  
"Ease up thier sis! It looks like you want to take his arm off! How are you doing vomit, boy? Enjoy your nap?" "Ah, nicknames! Great! I could ask the same to you, do you even know what it means to study?"

"Hey! I got to get my beauty sleep you know? This golden mane won't keep itself!"  
"Yang you could stay away for a week and you would look just as beautiful as you always do."  
"Oh? Did vomit boy get some balls? I like it!" Yang said grinning her biker jacket pulled tight, her biological arm pulled tight around her bright yellow _custom_ made Atlas industries mechanical one, whirred in its socket.

"Nah, I was just calling it how I see it!"  
"Jaune! Don't ignore me!"  
"Sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to."  
 _"Hmph!_ So! What are we doing today!? I want to go see the new Spruce Willis fic! I want to make cookies at home and-

"Ruby how about you not plan my partners day for him hmm?" Pyrrha asked in an icy tone walking out of the class sliding an arm around Jaune as she glared death at the tiny reaper who pouted her foot in protest.

"Jaune is my best friend! And I have _exclusive_ cuddle rights to him!"  
Ruby said her silver eyes glaring death at Pyrrha, who tightened her grip on Jaune's arm her near amazon strength making him grunt in pain.  
"Ruby, I am Jaune's childhood friend and I need to spend my own time with him alone."  
"I'm his best friend! My alone time is more important! I take _Necscieane!"_  
"It's precedence, you _dolt!"_  
"That's what I said Weiss! Precedence!"

"Why do I even bother?"  
"Ruby, please let go of my partner."  
 _"NO!"_  
"Ruby!" Pyrrha said glaring at the smaller girl as sparks flew between thier eyes as lightning bolts shot between them and-

"Enough. Let him go now." Blake said appearing like a shadow pulling Jaune out of their embrace as Jaune gasped.  
"Than's Blake! I owe you one!"  
"Don't think of it like that. I'm just doing you a favor, here. Have this."  
"Are these notes?"  
"For this and every other class, we have. Me and you are together for all classes. _Again."_  
"Aw! So cute! My Blakey and Ruby's boytoy are in the exact same classes again! It's fate!"

"Yang stop teasing Jaune. Just because we were born in the same hospital, share our birthdays, have slept in the same bed more times than alone, and have never had a class without the other one in it does not make us lovers and it does not make me want to date him. No offense, you _are_ cute."  
Blake said in a pure deadpan voice making Jaune blush like mad.

"Blake! Don't say it like that!"  
"Like what?"  
"Like that! You make it seem like we are going to get married in the future!"  
"Is that a problem? Do you not want to marry me?"  
"What?! No! I mean yes!"  
"Yes or no?"  
"I! I would love to marry you! But not now!"  
"I agree. You are too young to marry me. Despite what my mother says."  
"Is she still on about that?!"  
"Yes, and do you still insist on paying me back for the notes?"  
"Yes!"  
"Do you give your Arc word?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Good. You are coming over for a sleepover at my house next Friday. Mom want's to see her son again."  
"You tricked me!"  
"No you are easy, now come on bro, we got class to go to," Blake said grinning ear to ear locking her arm around Jaune dragging her struggling brother into their next class as Jaune groaned as Pyrrha and Ruby glared daggers into their so call faunus friends back as the group went about thier day.

* * *

Jaune moaned as his day was almost! _Almost_ over! As usual, Jaune was dragged ragged by his friends. Blake shepherded him to class all day. She acted as his guardian, and sister all wrapped into one. Blake made sure he was on time, to all classes, took all his notes for him and even picked out his lunch!

Jaune _should_ have felt embarrassed at having a girl his age ordering his food, taking his noted and basically acting like a mother to him, would be nervous if Blake was being anything but Blake. His sister in all but blood would look our for her oldest almost friend for as long as she could.

"Why can't they just let me be! I'm not a kid anymore!"  
"Nah but you are a _dork!"_ A snarky feminine voice said as Jaune sighed and rolled to meet his latest tormenter only to pause as a new face looked at him. Jaune blinked twice as a pair of sharp happy green eyes that hung under a lime green spiky mop of green hair as a girl stood in front of him.

She was half a foot shorter putting her at a healthy five foot seven, she wore a low ripped white t-shirt that did _nothing_ to hide her bright green bra and at least C cup breasts. her lips were small and bee-stung and her face had a playful smirk.

On her legs were a pair of ripped short jeans and long fishnet stalkings that trailed up her shapely legs along with a pair of _thick_ black combat boots making the boy cocked his head in curiosity as Jaune looked at the oddly familiar girl he saw a green backpack and a skateboard slung over her shoulder as the skater girl in all green blew him a loud pink bubble and made it _pop!_

"Umm..."  
"Ummm? Are you dull as you are tall?" The girl said flippantly sucking in the gum with a loud slurp! Showing off a bright silver tongue stud making Jaune blush.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who am I!? Jaune?! Do you not know your best friend!?"  
"Best friend!? Who are you!?"  
"Ah! You are such a _dweeb!"_  
"A dweeb!?"  
"Yeah! A dweeb! A _Mega Dork!_ How can you not remember your best friend!?"  
"I... _Rese!?"_

 _"Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Now you remember you, big dummy!"  
"Reese?! Is that you!? I thought you moved!?"  
"I did you doofus! But now I'm back! Did you miss me!?" The skater girl said as she jumped into her oldest friends arm letting Jaune pick up his old friend as the two _reunited._

* * *

Jaune was having a great day! Reese was back! His friend from far back was finally back in podunk Vale! Reese was Jaune's tomboy friend from way back when! The two were inseparable as kids and were the best of friends until she moved away!

Jaune cried not that he would ever admit for days on end and only the odd alliance of Blake and Cinder when they could still stand being in the same _room_ with one another, could get him out of his funk. Jaune had lost his first friend that day despite barely keeping up with Reese on social media, as she was the nations rising skateboard star the two had fallen out of touch and-

"A date... I have a date!" Jaune yelled punching the air as he skipped with joy! A date! A date! Jaune had a date with a real girl! Reese asked him out! Him! Jaune Arc! The nobody of Vale just got a date with Reese Chloris the skater sweetheart of America!

She asked him out! Gave him her phone number and even kissed him on his cheek! Jaune was so happy he could burst and-  
 _~Duh! Duh! Duh! Da, Da, DA!~_ Jaune's phone rang making him dig out his flip phone that everyone but Blake physically recoiled at the mere sight of. "No one appreciates the classics," Jaune said taking out his phones seeing the word Cinder on the screen as he flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
 _"Jaune."_  
"Yeah, sis? What's up?"  
 _"I'm going to be working late tonight. Something important has come up so I can't pick you up from school."_

"Oh, ok sis that's fine."  
" _I'm sorry Jaune but you'll have to walk today. Can you do that?"_  
"Sis, I'm eighteen not five. I can walk home by myself you do know that?"  
 _"I know that you are a fool who can get lost in his own house!"_  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
 _"I don't care. You need to get home, now."_  
"Ok! I'll walk alone-  
 _"NO! Do not walk alone! Not tonight, find someone to walk with you... Blake... find Blake and make her walk you home."_  
"What? Why? I thought you didn't like Blake?"  
 _"I don't but this is important. Find her and ask her to walk you home. NOW."_  
"I... ok I'll call her, but what if she says no?"  
 _"She won't."_  
"She might."  
 _"She won't!"_  
"What if she does?"  
 _"Then you tell her Cinder said_ _tonight's forecast is looking to be rather Grimm. Tell her those words exactly and she'll walk you. She might even want to spend the night. If so she is more than welcome to. There is enough food for the two of you._ "

Jaune paused... his heart froze in his chest as he stared at his glittering silver screen. Cinder hated Blake, with all her heart, she kept her out of her driveway at all times and now she was telling Jaune to not only have her walk him home but she could spend the night? Something was wrong here. Very, very wrong.  
"Cinder? What's wrong?"  
 _"Nothing! Just find Blake, or Ruby or hell even Pyrrha! And have them walk you home and you tell them! Tell that Cinder told you to, and tell them that tonight's weather forecast is Grimm. Use those words exactly do you understand me!?"_  
"Cinder? What's going on here? First Blake now Pyrrha? Are you ok? Is something happening?"  
 _"Don't worry about that you fool! Just promised me! On your word as an Arc that you will not go home alone ok?!"_  
"Fine, I Jaune Arc will not go home alone ok?"  
" _You will call Blake or Pyrrha, and have them walk you home?"_  
"I will."  
 _"This you swear as an Arc?"_  
"This I swear as an Arc."

 _"Good. Now get moving Jaune please, get home soon."_ Cinder's voice said in a shaky tone as Jaune shivered, a low breeze blew over him as he stared up. The sun we setting over Vale giving the sky a dull organ color making the trims of the world look red like freshly spilled blood. There was something in the air... something... _wrong..._  
"Ok, Blake," Jaune said flipping open his phone scrolling to Blake's number and-

"Reese," Jaune said as he saw it. Reese must have switched her notebook with his! A bright green, white and blue notebook stood in his bag as Jaune sighed. She was probably still in the school. If Jaune hurried he could make it to her and then maybe get his second _kiss!_  
"Blake's fine," Jaune said closing his flip phone stuffing it back in his pocket and jogging back into the school alone...

* * *

Jaune was not making good life choices. The school was dead. Desserted and cleansed of all life. "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello!" The boy shouted into the long-dead hallways something was wrong... it was only five o'clock but no one was in school. The halls were barren and lifeless, long shadows crept up alongside Jaune. As long tendril-like fingers grew from the darkness reaching out and-

"Yes!" Jaune hissed as he saw it! Finally a light! Jaune sprinted even harder ignoring the pounding of his heart as he neared his goal. A door! A door was open! Reese had her phone off by maybe she was here? Jaune never saw her leave school and she did go back to meet with a teacher so she was probably in here!  
"Reese! I came to give you back-

Time _broke._ Reality _shattered, collapsed_ and _exploded_ in one second. Jaune saw it happen. There was Reese Chloris, his old friend, and his very first girlfriend standing in front of Port? Her head tilted up as Port let out a massive boisterous laugh and then he bit her in half. Jaune felt his heart _stop._  
 _CRACK! SLURP! MUNCH!_

Jaune needed to vomit, his breath caught in his lungs Jaune wished he was exaggerating but he was not. Port literally bit Reese in two. His face exploded out of his body. Growing long and canine, a massive dog-like head appearing opening it's massive jaw's and quite literally biting Reese in two. The girl stuttered whatever words in her mouth dying as she was snapped in half.

 _CRUNCH! SLURP! GULP!_ The awful gut-wrenching sounds of tearing flesh torn organ and cracking bones filled the air as the thing ate Reese. Fresh hot blood flew everywhere as her lower bad fell to the floor. Covering the room in the blood as long ropey strands of intestines spilled out from her eviscerated form and-  
 _THUNK!_ Jaune dropped his backpack as the thing that was Port turned to hin. It's beady red eyes filled with hate and malice, alongside its long elongated canine snout that flickered once and-  
Jaune was already running.

 _"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!_ What the fuck was that?! A monster!? A fucking monster!? What the fuck!?" Jaune shouted sprinting out of the door in a dead burst. His arms pumping as fast as he could, his heat jackhammering out of his chest as-  
 _CRACK!_ The door exploded as the thing that used to be Port popped out and -

 **"MISTER ARC! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"** A dull undulated voice rang out as the thing that used to be Port growled, an ear piercing howl filled the air shattering the windows, filling the hall with a storm of glass and making Jaune bleed from his ears.  
Jaune yelped as he felt twin knives entering his ear as the monster broke out of its human form. Four spiderly like limbs with cruelly clawed appendages shot out flinging itself up on the ceiling and crawling to him at impossible speeds. Jaune screamed the monster was closing in on him as he sprinted turning a corner seeing a door and yanking it open jumping inside of it. Slamming the door shut as he began to panic.

"She's dead! She's dead! Holy shit! Reese is dead!?" Jaune thought his body shaking like someone had put a live wire in it. His hands shaking like a leaf ripped out his cell phone as he began to dial.  
"Blake! Please pick up-  
 **"She can't save you."** The undulating voice yelled as the door exploded. Jaune shrieked as he saw the monster burst down the door. The monster tore down the wall in a shower of debris, the massive twelve-foot quadruped spider monster glaring death down to Jaune as he screamed.

"Get away from me!"  
" **Oh, why would I do that Mister Arc? You smell so _delicious!"_** The thing said its massive canine-like jaw snapping viciously showing off row after row of gnarled jaundiced teeth as Jaune scooted back. The monster pawing itself forward on massively muscled legs as it growled. Jaune felt the thing hot deathly breath on his face as-  
 **"It's time do die Mister Arc. I wish you had just gone home, you were one of _his_ favorite student's you know?"**  
 _"DIE!"_ Jaune yelled as some form of survival instinct kicked in. His hands shot up grabbing the nearest blunt object, in this case, a fire extinguisher and whacking the monster over the head. Jaune felt teeth snap as it howled. Jaune saw teeth shatter as the monster reared up letting out a bestial roar that shook Jaune to his bones.  
 **"You'll die for that human!"**  
"Go to hell!" Jaune yelled sprinting out of the room, head tucked as he heard the wall explode. Port was hot on his heels growling and sweating, Jaune sprinted as fast as he could, his arms pumping in and out as-  
 _THUD!_  
Jaune screamed the monster tripped him slamming him to the floor making his face exploded in pain as he slid across the floor of Shade.  
" _No! No! NO! NO!"_ Jaune shouted as the monster gripped his ankle pulling him closer as it opened it's mouth wide enough to swallow his head as-  
 **"Time to die Mister Arc-**  
 _Heat._  
 _BANG!_  
Jaune winced as a wave of heat filled his face. The monster howled as its face exploded?! Jaune gagged as he saw the monster's head explode? A ball of fire hit it head on making it scream as-

The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo!? The assistant owner of Roman appeared!? Out of thin air appearing behind the monster slicing, it's Achilles tendon making it how as-

 _BANG!_

Twin more flares of fire hit the things face as it howled the smell of cooking flesh and burnt muscle filled the air as it staggered only for Neo to mount it before stabbing a long silver sword into the back of its head. Killing it in an instant.

 _THUD!_ The abomination hit the floor with a dull thud! Making Jaune wince as it began to disintegrate? The monster began to disintegrate as-  
"Kid? The hell are you doing here? Didn't your mother teach you to not stay our past your bedtime?" A familiar cocky voice that was now filled with irritation asked as Neo, the beautiful now deadly woman with a shining sword giggled as the sound of a cigar lighting filled the air as-

"Roman!? Roman!? What's going on!? What is that!? It killed Reese! What's happening here!?" Jaune asked tears in his face as the well-dressed man sighed taking a deep hit of his cigar clicking his can as he blew out a cloud to dark purple smoke. "Well, your friends dead."  
"I know that! She was killed!"  
"I can tell! Now the question is what in God's good name are you doing here Arc?"  
"I was just trying to get a date..."  
"Ah, women! Can't live with them! Cant' _fuck_ them when they get bit in half. The story of life am I right?"  
"Roman?! What the fuck is going on!?"  
"What the fuck is going on is you! Mister Arc, are now knee deep in shit!"  
"What? What's happening?"  
 _"War!_ That's what's happening! We are at War Arc for humanity very survival! And you my unfortunate friend have just made the horrible, terrible mistake of finding yourself smack dab in the middle of it!"

"In the middle?"  
"Yup! Welcome to the war Jaune! Now get up, let's go I hope you are ready to take the red pill so I can show you har far this rabbit hole goes. Say goodbye to Kansas kid you are about to go to _Wonderland_ and your life is about to go to _hell."_

* * *

 ** _Short spooky fic for your enjoyment! Hope you liked it! Might do furutre updates!_**


End file.
